Additive printing, also referred to as 3D printing, has emerged as an innovative manufacturing technology. 3D printing promises unprecedented benefits to manufacturers such as reduced cost of production and expedited development and customization.
3D printing operates by adding a layer of a build material in accordance with an outline or shape of the printed part. The layer may be cured, for example, by an ultra violet curing light. The process of adding build material and curing may be repeated layer by layer until the printed part is completed. The printing may be controlled by a computer.
If the material is not fully cured, the material may not have a proper finish, exhibit undesirable qualities, not adhere properly, and the like. Currently, there is not an efficient method to determine whether the material that is printed is fully cured.